Total Drama Island 2: Return to Wawanakwa
by stories.without.happy.endings
Summary: It's been a whole year since TDWT and Chris and Chef are heading back to the island for a brand new totally dramatic season, but they have one problem: no campers to torment.  It's up to you all to fix this!  Apps currently open, intro inside. :


**Hey guys! I know this has been done before, but I am bored to _TEARS_ this summer and need a project to work on. I vow to make this one of the best submit-your-own-character stories there can be! I'm a self-proclaimed "drama king," so I'll be sure to get all the relationships, breaks-ups, betrayals and back-stabbings that a good TD story needs. Oh, and there will be Chris. Plenty of Chris ;)**

* * *

><p>It had been almost a whole year since the dramatic season finale of Total Drama World Tour and loyal fans of the series everywhere were starting to get antsy. The network that made "teen reality TV" a household name had been showing no sign of a fourth installment to the series, nor had they shown any sign of even catching up with the old cast or holding a reunion special to tie up loose ends.<p>

But worst of all, it had seemed like Total Drama had come to a close: no more romance, no more back-stabbings, and no more overly-dramatic teens fighting it out for obscene amounts of cash. With the two-year anniversary of the airing of the very first TDI episode approaching fast, all hope for the once-famous reality television program seemed to be gone...

* * *

><p>Chris MacLean stood alone on the Dock of Shame with a lone camera fixated on him. Behind him stood a familiar Camp Wawanakwa, as run-down and disgusting as ever. He donned his traditional threads, a blue shirt and khaki shorts, and was giving the future audience his trademark, pearly-white smile. The look he had on his face was broadcasting something that just seemed to say, "I'm famous and I have something to say!"<p>

Which he did... "Yo! I'm coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. As if you didn't know, I'm Chris MacLean." The narcissistic and sadistic television personnel nonchalantly motioned to himself. "I'm here dropping the single most important announcement since sliced bread! Season 4 of Total Drama is a go, baby!"

Throwing his hands up to emphasize his point, the raven-haired pretty boy continued, "That's right! You all though this wouldn't happen; well, think of it as a gift for being the most loyal fans in reality TV history. This season will be bigger, badder and brutaler than the last three, but most importantly it will feature a whole new cast of crazy campers!"

"A WHOLE NEW CAST!" The voice that called out made Chris flinch in fear for a second, before he realized who the gruff call belonged to.

"Chef, I thought I told you to stay off screen and in the mess hall!" Chris impatiently yelled at the buff, African war veteran while tapping his foot and crossing his arms over his chest.

A loud stomping could be heard as the mysterious man known as Chef Hatchet walked in front of the camera and stood next to Chris. "I don't care, fool! What do you mean a whole new cast! I was really starting to look forward to torturing those campers with my food for the fourth season in a row..." Chef's normally scowling face became downcast as he showed his emotion for the year.

"So was I, but after the 'Hawaii Incident'," Chris explained, quoting select words with his fingers, "most of our 25 contestants either threatened to sue us or ended up in the hospital. So, the network said we could do another show as long as it was safer. Ergo, we had to have it here at this crappy campground."

Puzzled, Chef scratched his head. "Where are we gonna get the new victims...I mean, suckers...I mean, campers...?"

Chris turned his emotions around on a dime. No longer expressing annoyance towards Chef, the glamorous host smiled and motioned towards the lone camera. "From our loyal fanbase! That's right, if you're a teen between the ages of 14 and 18 and need something to do this summer, you are eligible apply for Total Drama Island 2, the second biggest thing since TDI!"

Chris winked, then continued, "This season will in fact take place right here where it all began, Camp Wawanakwa! And the prize? How about a cool million dollars?" The host chuckled. "Want to apply? Just go to the Total Drama website, print off and fill out an application and send it to the big-shot network producers in Toronto! Only 22 campers will make it on the show to participate in what could be the greatest summer of their lives!"

Chris gave the camera his best Uncle Sam impression as he pointed right at the lens. "Have you got the Total Drama spirit in you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. Pretty impressive intro, right? LOL, okay I'll get on with the actual application.<strong>

**Name-WAIT! I forgot to mention, I really really really really _REALLY_ want original and _specific_ characters and stereotypes. And I don't want only 4 guy apps and 23 girl apps. So, if you would be so kind as to browse the reviews to see what is needed, that'd be fantastic ;D**

**Okay, now for the app:**

**Name: (Simple, yes? :P)**

**Age: (14-18 please :3)**

**Stereotype: (Remember, ORGINAL!)**

**Background/Bio: (Not to bring back any terrible memories from your school years, but I'm going to play English teacher right now: COMPLETE SENTENCES, be specific and make it at least a paragraph! [4-6 sentences])**

**Personality: (See note above)**

**Looks: (I want to be able to visualize these guys in my head; This includes body shape/size, height, weight, eye/hair color, build, etc.)**

**Daily Clothing: (See note above)**

**Formal Clothing: (See note above)**

**Personal Likes: (Be creative and go crazy [but not too crazy ;P])**

**Personal Dislikes: (See note above)**

**Relationship? (Yes or No, and with who in regards to stereotype?)**

**How do they act around friends? (Be as descriptive here as you were with their personality, please :] [You don't need 4-6 sentences here though :P])**

**How do they act around enemies? (See note above)**

**How do they act around crushes? (See note above)**

**How do they act around Chris? (See note above)**

**How do they act around Chef? (See note above)**

**Audition Tape: (See "Personality" note ;])**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I wasn't too sarcasticdemanding...  
><strong>

**Alright, well good luck to all applicants! :D  
><strong>

**That is all from me for now :] **


End file.
